User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome ]] Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Re: DVD Basically it would be formatted with a wikipedia style dvd chart (here's a link for reference http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Bones_episodes#DVD_releases). Then I would title each dvd volume by the numbers given by viz (example, 12 The Rescue) and DVD Box sets by titles given by viz(except for the 5th anniversary anime dvd collection released only in Japan). For example Season 1 is called the substitute and contains uncut episodes #1-20, two bilingual(English and Japanese)stereo tracks and english subtitles, clean ending, Production Art, Behind the scenes of BLEACH, and run time approx. 500 minutes The movies and individual disks, and special editions would follow a similar format. Also different editions of box sets(viz sometimes sells deluxe editions, in the season 3 deluxe boxset you got a replica of hollow Ichigo's mask forming, a poster(this comes in the standard edition as well) and two postcards featuring Ichigo and Toshiro). I could give more details but I would be going all night. But for the long of the short of it each section would contain the title of the product and all the episodes included, release dates, and extra features and specials. Hope this helps clear things up, --Lemursrule 05:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Blogs I think its obvious that these blogs are getting out of hand. At first it was the Forums but now the new thing is the blogs. It wouldn't be an issue if there wasn't so much emphasize on only being on the site to engage in blog stuff. No one is actually editing and most of the users that over abuse the blogs dont do any actual editing on the site. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the intrusion but I saw this and could not help but comment. A blog is a place where people can share their ideas. If a person only wants to participate in blogs, so be it. We have a good time. As you see, I still edit articles and make proper revisions. You need to give us a place to interact. We are having a good time on the blogs and it is what is currently keeping me on the site. If a person chooses to only participate in the blogs, so be it. They are not hurting the site by doing so. We are not hurting you, nor the site so please leave us be--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm in agreement with Godisme on this one. GinIchimaru 02:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Pages Im not sure if your aware but I put together two new pages for translation and grammar. TO help the site so that people who excel at grammar can have an ordered way of staying on top of the much needed grammar work on the site. The translation page is obviously for those with skill in translation instead of having the discussions all over the place and on pages that can support it they now how their own page to do bring up translation issues. so the pages check the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee and then the respective Translation Corner and Grammar Corner pages. If there is anything you want to add or change. But let me know what you think.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Who is this I think this is on bleach but what person puts their sword in mid air, let's go of it and spins it in the air to activate it Profile Picture Oh my bad!!! Duly noted!!! Sorry!! :D SunXia 09:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oops I unwittingly created a redirect page to Renji Abarai#Zanpakutō calld Hihō Zabimaru. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 15:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC)